Voodoo Master
Summary Rodil Mocquino was born into slavery in New Orleans. After his father attempted to lead a revolt, he was brutally killed along with his wife (Rodil’s mother). He managed to escape, although this led to him living on the streets. He lived as a pickpocket until he was found by a former slave turned Vodou Priest who knew his father. He was taken in and taught the ways of Vodoun. He was a quick learner and at the age of 17 had surpassed his teacher in magical skill. He traveled back to the plantation that he was born on and killed his former slave master and freed all of the slaves. They became loyal to him for the rest of their lives. The legend of the Voodoo Master was born on that day. He traveled around the world freeing slaves from their masters. Later on he trained with the Guede allowing him to become a master of death magic. For hundreds of years he was a folk hero to the those who were trodden upon. In the 20th Century he became a crime lord known as The Voodoo Master. He took over the criminal world with ease leading the Shadow onto his tail. The Shadow finally found him, which to a brutal confrontation in which he nearly killed him. He broke nearly every single bone in the Shadow’s body and left him to die in a crumbling building. The Shadow managed to survive this an make a comeback against him. In their next fight he still dominated, however the Shadow cheated by having an ally shoot him in the back with a plasma cannon. With his enemy paralyzed The Shadow left him in a crumbling building just like how he was left. Despite being left for dead, he managed to survive and escape the rubble. When Shiwan Khan attempted to take over the planet, he teamed up with the Shadow to face him. Together they managed to incapacitate him. Rodil often shifts between the bounds of hero and villain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 8-C | High 7-A Name: Rodil Mocquino, The Voodoo Master Origin: Omega Battalion Gender: Male Age: 250 Classification: Master of Voodoo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Summoning (Can summon the Loa), Death Manipulation (Killed an squadron with a simple look.), Time Travel (Can travel back to any time period as long as he doesn’t save his parents.), Fire Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Telekinesis, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, (Can paralyze beings who have malice towards him once they enter his field.), Madness Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Flight, Necromancy, Teleportation, BFR, Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Punched The Shadow hard enough to make him bleed. Killed a lion with his bare hands with ease. Smashed a car into bits with a single strike. Faced off against Shiwan Khan who froze twenty-five people with ease.) | Large Building level+ (Created a Magnitude 1 earthquake that reached the tectonic plates.) | Large Mountain level+ (Heavily damaged Mount Everest.) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually dodged a tank shell.) | Massively Hypersonic (Dodged lightning with ease.) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Class+ | Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Small Building level | Large Building level+ | Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Planetary (Maintained an illusion while across the planet.) Standard Equipment: Decimation, his sword Intelligence: High (Outwitted the Shadow on several occasions and managed to control a large crime syndicate.) Weaknesses: Using certain abilities can be incredibly tiring. He passed out after time traveling for the first time. | He can be dismissive of opponents he deems weak. | His power is extremely unstable and has a chance of self destructing with every use. Key: Weakened | Full Power | Double Girasol Rings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Fire Users Category:Probability Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Blood Users Category:Flight Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Omega Battalion Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7